


Reasons

by Bawgdan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bawgdan/pseuds/Bawgdan
Summary: They are like a broken clock. Stuck and unchanging.





	Reasons

"That's a rather stupid question."

"There's no such thing as a stupid question!"

He grabs her by the shoulders, resisting the urge to shake the silliness out of her. She looks straight into his not so dead eyes. 

"You're ruining my night," Her voice shakes. Just when she thought time had truly healed her, the tautness that had been holding her together unravels. Her fingers uncurl from sweaty fists.

They are like a broken clock. Stuck and unchanging. 

Gin can't tell her. If he did, everything including himself would fall apart. _If only she weren't so full of pride_ , but he accepted that about her too many years ago to hate it now. 

He loosens the hold on her shoulders, dragging his hands to her face. His hands are heavy with pounds of un-surfaced honesty-–so he holds them as if the air won't allow him to touch her. And the last of anticipation and desire leaves her expression bereft. 

He could blatantly tell her just how much he loves her, but he knows her too well. Like the lines in his palms that engrave his once upon a time ago and happy ever after. She'd only hear it as an insult. Every possible outcome he fathoms ends up with an even angrier version of her. No matter what he says, regardless if it is what she wants to hear, Gin knows, he understands that she eventually is going to tear away from him. Say nothing or anything, it wouldn't stop the chunks of time they don't spend together.

Her eyes have always reminded him of a cloudless sky. Even as they watered with resentment. If she hasn't figured it out yet, there is no need to break his heart. Especially if he does not have to. If she has yet to discover that his decision to let her go is love in its purest, untainted form, then there was no need to tell her the truth. 

Gin pulls back his arms and steps from their tense closeness. His lips curl into an elusive but sad smirk.

"You know everything I've ever done has more or less been for you?"

All of her beauty melts into a fervor. Her jaws twitch as she grinds her teeth and her face burns pink.

"What are you protecting me from!?" She shakes her head in disbelief and her curls bob.

"Everything," He says after a long pause. Looking away from her. They had amassed a small audience. A sign that he should withdraw from his efforts. He suddenly regretted bothering her. He had no right to.

 


End file.
